


Workout

by Sinfulwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding, Captain kink, Deepthroating, Edging, F/F, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/F, Wall Sex, quarantine sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulwlw/pseuds/Sinfulwlw
Summary: Being stuck  in quarantine has its perks
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel)/Reader, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers/Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 80





	Workout

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this done considering how short it is but think of as a birthday present from me to you. I hope you enjoy.

It felt like you had been stuck in quarantine for years when in reality it’s only been a few months. It wasn’t so bad considering you lived with your girlfriends, Carol and Valkyrie, though at times they would complain about not being able to workout properly and being bored since they weren’t allowed to go to the compound even though it was down the road.

The three of you were inspired to move out after a visit to the Rambeau’s, saying that it would be nice to have some much-needed privacy. With the help of Tony, you built a house on the land next to the compound, something about being close enough in case there is an emergency, you weren’t really listening as you were too focused on the designing and how you would decorate it. Tony being Tony made sure everything was up to date and even created an AI that was built into the house and connected to the compound. Basically, he made a house version of the compound, just lacking the training facilities as you wanted to separate work from home.

Your girlfriends recently seemed to get a bit stir crazy, the only contact with the outside world they had were video calls and that can only go so far. You had agreed to have your groceries and other necessities delivered to you by one of Tony’s suits, saying you would rather be safe than sorry, and they didn’t want to be carriers even though the two had certain immunities that normal people didn’t have, but now you were starting to regret that choice. 

Having an Asgardian warrior and a half Kree - half human stuck inside with a lot of pent up energy was slowly driving you mad, there was only so much they could do to entertain themselves outside without destroying everything. Not having any training equipment was starting to bite you in the ass. 

Surprisingly you haven’t seen them in a while, sure the house was big but normally you could hear where they were but it seemed like they disappeared into thin air. An unsettling feeling crept up on you, the house was too quiet. Deciding to look for them, you did a quick search of the first floor before heading upstairs.

“Guys, where are you?” 

Stepping into the bedroom you feel a presence behind you, whipping around you find Carol with a smirk plastered on her face. Her arms loop around your waist, while yours rest on her chest, keeping you close.

“So, here’s where you’ve been hiding.”

“Wasn’t so much hiding as it was preparing.”

“Uh huh, and what were you preparing for might I ask?”

You could feel Valkyries presence behind you before you heard her.

“I thought the three of us could use a nice workout.”

“And how are we going to do that?”

“Oh, you’ll see.” 

Her hands wrap around your hips and pull you away from Carol and onto her, your back was flush against her front. Her lips planted themselves in the crook of your neck, you tilt your head to the side to give her more access. You feel a pair of hands playing with the hem of your shirt before they make their way past the fabric and onto your skin. Carol takes your chin and pulls you in for a heated kiss while her free hand travels to your ass, slipping under the fabric. 

You tried to focus on reciprocating her kisses but the warm hands that travelled up and down your body made it difficult, the large hands gripped and squeezed at your flesh, hard enough that there will definitely be marks in the morning, not that you minded. 

Effortlessly, Carol lifts you off the ground and up onto her shoulders, because of course she needs to show off how strong she is. Pinning you against the wall to support your upper body, and wasting no time, she dives straight into your cunt as her arms wrap around you so her hands are free to play with your chest.

“Holy shit!” You scream, screwing your eyes shut and throwing your head back in ecstasy as Carol devours you like it's her last meal. Your fingers make their way through her hair whilst the others wrapped around her wrist. 

“Tsk tsk… you know better than that baby girl; open your eyes and look at me.” Valkyrie orders. 

Forcing your eyes open, you see her sitting on the bed stroking her favourite double ended strap. Her eyes focused on your face and chest, watching you hungrily. Your core clenches at the fact that you’re being watched, your orgasm fast approaching. Fingers tightened in Carols hair, letting her know you were close to finishing. You let out a pained gasp when she pulled away right before you tipped over.

“Not just yet darling, first you gotta show us if you are a good girl or not.” Valkyrie said as Carol placed you back onto the ground. 

Letting you catch your breath before raising an eyebrow, she eyes the floor in front of her and you take the hint and kneel before her. Her fingers thread through your hair and pull you closer to her strap, your mouth already drooling.

“Now be a good girl and suck off my strap.” 

Her strap by no means was small, it was a good 9 inches and just small enough to wrap your mouth around, her and Carol were both the go big or go home type when it comes to sex toys, not that you minded at all. 

Wrapping your hand around the base, you make sure to go a little harder so she would feel everything that you were doing. Giving it a slight tug before leaning down. Looking up, you make eye contact as you lick from the base all they way to the tip. Enclosing your lips around the silicone, you slowly start to take the strap as deep as you can, bobbing your head, making sure to keep stroking what wasn’t in your mouth. 

It didn’t take long until you felt the tip touch the back of your throat, you let out a moan, the extra stimulation making Valkyries hips cant up. You try to relax your throat as she takes control, taking her time to make sure you don’t get hurt. 

Once you are able to take all of her, she holds you there for a moment before pulling out. Letting you take a breath before she slides back in, your hands rest on thighs as she starts to pick up the pace. Fucking your throat at an inhuman speed, she works herself closer to her own release. As she cums, you take over your movements again, working her through her orgasm, by the time she’s finished you are a drooling, teary eyed mess with practically a puddle of arousal between your legs. 

“Stand up baby girl,” you do as you’re told, and Carol moves you to the end of the bed, “now be a good girl and bend over, and make sure to spread those pretty legs of yours.” 

Revealing the mess between your legs as you bend over, you could hear her let out a curse at the sight before her and in turn it makes you clench at nothing. Feeling her fingers run up the inside of your thigh, collecting the wetness that started to run. Holding her hand out, Valkyrie took her by the wrist and licked up the arousal that coated her fingers before giving them a quick suck and releasing them with a pop.

Unconsciously you pushed back against her trying to get any kind of friction you could manage, at this rate you were about to start begging them to fuck you, to use you for their own pleasure while bringing you over the edge again and again. 

“Look at her trying to grind on my cock, what a good little cock slut you are.” Taking the head and running it between your lips, barely touching. 

“Please…” you whimper with a shaky voice.

“Please what baby girl? Tell me what you want.”

“Please Captain, I want you to use me until I can’t speak anymore… until I can’t think or walk anymore. Please… l’ll be your good cock slut and take whatever you give, fill me up and fuck me so hard that you will ruin sex with anyone else.” 

Seeing as how desperate you were, she decides to play nice and give you exactly what you want. You could hear the smirk in her voice, “since you asked so nicely,” feeling her step closer, “I’ll make sure to use you to my hearts content.” Feeling the strap run through your folds, your body shivers with excitement. Lining up to your entrance she slides the head in slowly before bottoming out in a single thrust. 

“I’m not going to stop until you make a mess of my strap so feel free to cum as much as you want and don’t even think about holding back all the pretty little sounds you make.”

You were so focused on Carol that you hadn’t even noticed Valkyrie take her place in front of you with a pair of nipple clamps attached by a chain. Making her way closer, she leans in for a heated kiss that you lose yourself in. A sudden slap to your ass brings you back to the present. Carol’s hand grabs your hair to pull you up, your back against her front with your chest jutting out.

“I was talking to you and I expect a response. I said, I want you to keep your head up and look at Val, what happened to being our good girl? Good girls listen and you clearly weren’t, don’t make me turn this into a punishment.”

“Sorry Captain, it won’t happen again.” Letting out a whimper as Valkyrie takes the opportunity to attach the nipple clamps.

“It better not, as much as I love edging you, I want to hear you sing with pleasure.”

Letting go of your hair, her hand retuned to your hips, having a firm but not uncomfortable hold. Feeling her slowly pull out before slamming back in, your breath gets knocked out of you, the slow drag teasing your walls before you are filled to the brim again. Your hands grip the mattress as she slowly starts to speed up her thrusts. The chain swings back and forth with every move, adding just enough stimulation without it being painful. 

Being brought to the edge again so quickly you lose yourself in the feeling, closing your eyes in pleasure when suddenly you’re brought back, feeling a sharp tug to the chain. 

“Keep those pretty eyes open darling. I want you to watch me.” 

You were trying to focus on her face but your eyes kept getting drawn to the way her hand moved on her strap. Watching her get off on watching you made you wetter than you were before, the sounds your cunt made along with the slapping of skin could almost drown out your moans. 

“Shit… you’re squeezing me so tight,” one of her hands moved to your clit, “I want you to cum on my cock, I know you’re close too,” her fingers sped up, “cum for me.” She commanded and so you did, hard. “That’s right… fuck… I can barely move; you’re doing so well.” 

Even though she could barely move she didn’t plan on slowing down any time soon, wanting to fuck you from one orgasm right to the next. The hand playing with your clit shifted to your shoulder while the other moved to your lower back, pining your hands down, and just when you thought she couldn’t get any deeper she pulled your shoulder back and used the other hand to arch your back. 

“Fu… shit… Cap…” 

Your eyes almost fall close again but before they could Valkyrie tugs on the chain once more, making them snap open. Instead of letting go she holds it so every time Carol pulled you back, they would gently pull. You didn’t know how long you could last with them over stimulating you like this, and before you knew it you were coming with a scream with Carol following soon after.

“That’s it, you are doing so well baby girl.” Slowing down her thrusts before she finally pulled out leaving you empty and out of breath. “Now, turn around and clean up the mess you made of my strap.” 

Shifting your body so you are on all fours, you make quick work of licking off all your cum before taking her in your mouth. As she threads her fingers through your hair you feel the bed dip behind you. Cold fingers play with your folds making your back arch as you let out a moan around Carols strap.

“Now its my turn for some fun, wouldn’t you like that baby girl?”

“Yes… yes please.” 

“That’s what I like to hear, and I got you a special gift too.” 

Returning your mouth to the strap in front of you, you feel Valkyrie slap her strap on your cunt a few times before sliding it through your soaked folds, wanting to get it nice and wet. It felt bigger than the previous one, a lot heavier and thicker. Wanting her to start fucking you already, you pushed back into her making sure to grind down so she got the message, and she did. Lining up with your entrance she slowly pushed the head in, giving it a few pumps before continuing. Once she was fully sheathed in you she let you take your time getting use to the size. 

When you’re ready you push back against her. Letting out a whimper, muffled by Carols strap, as she gave a few experimental thrusts. Once she deemed you ready, they worked together filling both your holes, one thrusting while the other pulls out. 

“God you’re so beautiful, doing so well for us, I can’t wait to dump my load into your cunt.” 

Valkyries hand travelled to your clit, while Carols scratched down your back. Letting out a cry as you came again, your arms were shaking as you came down from your high. Noticing how you could barely keep yourself up they pulled out, to your dismay. 

“Why did you guys stop, you haven’t even finished yet.”

“Hold on baby girl, we are just moving you onto your back, you can barely keep yourself up,” shifting around so that your head hung off the bed slightly and your legs spread for Valkyrie, Carol caressed your cheek, “all you gotta do is be a good little fleshlight for us and if you need to cum, by all means help yourself. Now open up.”

Taking their places back in your throat and pussy they slowly get their rhythm back but this time instead fucking to get you off, they were chasing their own release, and you couldn’t help but clench around Valkyrie. It didn’t take too long before you felt Carol’s hips stutter as she came, pulling out she let out a chuckle and bent down to kiss you before she left for the bathroom. 

“I am so close, I want you to cum with me, can you do that for me?” 

“Ye… fuck… yes… I’m close too.”

“Get ready baby girl, I’m gonna empty my cock into your cunt.” Letting out a groan as she came, emptying the cum tube into you which pushed you over the edge too. “God, you are just perfect you know,” slowing down her thrust before stopping, “our perfect baby girl.” Leaning in to kiss you and hold you close.

Carol steps out of the bathroom with a warm towel in hand and chuckles at the sight of her girlfriends making out with her still in you. Her appearance makes Valkyrie pout as she has to pull out of you to let Carol clean you up. 

“How was this supposed to be a workout?” You ask when you are all cuddled together.

“I don’t know… we could call it endurance training.” Carol says, which makes all of you laugh. 

“Yeah let’s call it that, but for now I want to sleep.” Valkyrie says as she curls into your front, with Carol wrapping her arm around both of you, the three of you drift off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
